Happy Goodbye, Wonwoo
by jerukmanis
Summary: [Oneshot] Semua yang terjadi adalah takdir dari Tuhan. Mimpi, maupun kenyataan sekalipun. / Seventeen / BL / Meanie / RnR?


"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama seminggu ke depan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lemah.

"Biarkan berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanku dan tetap melihatnya dari kejauhan."

* * *

(;_;)

.

 **Happy Goodbye, Wonwoo**

 **Disclaimer :** Segalanya dalam fic ini millikku. Tapi seluruh member Seventeen punya... yang merasa memiliki mereka aja deh. Banyak soalnya

 **Warning :** Setting!AU, Boys Love, OOC, Typos, Non-baku

 **Selamat membaca, wahai para ubur-ubur(?)**

.

(;_;)

* * *

"Hei, apakah kalian ingat lusa besok hari apa?"

Wonwoo bertanya ke teman-temannya pada hari Sabtu itu. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah meskipun tetap terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan meliriknya tidak minat.

"Hari Senin, kan? Apa yang spesial dari hari Senin itu?" ketus Jihoon. Jemarinya menggerakkan pensilnya, menggoreskan beberapa kalimat di atas kertas.

"Sialan kau," desis Wonwoo kesal. Ia bersedekap dada lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Seokmin menatap kosong buku tulisnya. "Ugh... seharusnya kita memperlakukannya secara baik-baik," lirihnya.

"Aku juga ingin begitu," Suara Seungkwan terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Tapi dia yang meminta kita untuk memperlakukannya seperti biasanya."

Soonyoung menghela napas panjang. "Berapa sisa waktunya?" tanyanya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon terlihat bingung. Ia mengetukkan ujung pensilnya. "Em... tiga?" gumamnya tak yakin.

"Apa?!" Seokmin menjerit. "Setelah hari ulang tahunnya..."

"Ya," Seungkwan mengangguk kecil. "Hanya sampai hari Selasa, kan?"

Keempatnya terdiam merenung dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari itu terabaikan begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengabulkan permintaannya yang kemarin itu?" usulnya semangat, berusaha membangkitkan _mood_ teman-temannya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Jihoon kebingungan, "Apa—oh." Ia terdiam seraya memajukan bibir bawahnya, mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya itu.

 _ **"** **Apakah aneh jika aku ingin Mingyu mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padaku saat hari Senin besok?"**_

"Itu bukan permintaan, Soonyoung- _hyung_ ," Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kurasa itu lebih ke... pertanyaan?"

"Tapi itu juga harapan, _pabboya_!" tukas Seungkwan cepat, "Setidaknya kita harus membuat Mingyu mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padanya."

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal itu."

Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin dan Seungkwan memekik terkejut. Keempatnya melirik takut-takut ke arah pintu kelas. Wonwoo berdiri di sana dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat dibaca. Sweater berwarna biru pastel yang tadi dikenakannya telah dilepas dan diletakkan di atas meja, membuat lengan putih pucat Wonwoo terekspos dengan jelas.

"Wo-Wonwoo... kenapa kau melepas—"

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan," Kedua bola mata Wonwoo berputar jengah. "Sudah kubilang, kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal itu," tegasnya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menghilang dari pandangan keempat sahabatnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Air segar membasuh wajah Wonwoo yang semakin berwarna pucat tiap harinya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian ia tersenyum sembari memandang refleksinya di cermin. Tangan kurusnya terangkat ke cermin, meraba bayangannya dengan lembut.

Wonwoo terkekeh geli dan segera menurunkan tangannya. "Kkkkk~ Apa yang sedang kulakukan, _eoh_?" gumamnya lalu menggelengkan kepala—merasa aneh sendiri.

Saat Wonwoo berbalik, ia memekik terkejut karena kedatangan seorang pemuda yang kira-kira lebih tinggi darinya itu. Keduanya saling beradu pandang.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_..." Pria itu bergumam lirih, memandang sendu sosok Wonwoo yang terlihat semakin lemah—entahlah, itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"P-permisi, aku mau lewat, Mingyu- _ya_ ," kata Wonwoo dengan kepala yang kini tertunduk dalam.

Mingyu—pria itu—tiba-tiba mencengkram sebelah pundak Wonwoo kuat-kuat, seakan takut jika sosok di hadapannya itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. " _Hyung_ , maafkan aku...," gumamnya lirih.

"A-apa yang kau maksudkan?" Wonwoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan... bisakah kau membiarkanku lewat?" Suara beratnya terdengar bergetar.

Mingyu diam saja saat Wonwoo menggeser paksa tubuhnya dan lewat begitu saja. Ia menatap kepergian sosok yang pernah hadir dalam masa lalunya itu dengan sendu.

 _'Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku merindukanmu. Sapaan ramahmu, leluconmu, dan sifat tegarmu di saat kau mengetahui jika aku... menyukai temanmu. Mianhae...'_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Senin, 17 Juli**_

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, WONWOO- _YA_ ~!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu ini, lagi-lagi Wonwoo memekik terkejut sembari memegang dadanya. Seruan ucapan selamat dan kue tar yang menyapanya benar-benar membuat Wonwoo ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Kalian..." Wonwoo menatap sendu seluruh teman kelasnya.

"Jangan menangis, Jeon Wonwoo," Daehyun—kakak kelas mereka yang entah mengapa ada di sana—tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Kau harus bahagia di hari kelahiranmu ini!" serunya semangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke...," Seokmi melirik sekitar dengan gelisah. "... keberapa ya?"

"Teganya kau melupakan umur temanmu sendiri," Wonwoo mendengus pura-pura kesal. "Tujuh belas."

Jihoon maju menerobos kerumunan lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih Wonwoo dengan erat. Soonyoung yang berada di dekat mereka ikut memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang melihatnya pun turut ikut memeluk Wonwoo dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Ya! YA!" jerit Wonwoo, "Sesak, _pabboya_!"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, Wonu- _ya_ ," Soonyoung berbisik lirih. "Kami pasti akan merindukanmu nanti."

Kedua mata Wonwoo memanas. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, membiarkan aliran air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Bahagialah tanpaku. Aku menyayangi kalian semua."

.

* * *

.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar!" Jihoon menepuk kedua pundak Wonwoo. "Kami akan membeli makanan di seberang jalan, oke?"

"Eh? Aku ingin ikut~" rengek Wonwoo.

" _No_ ," Soonyoung menepuk pelan kening Wonwoo. "Tunggu saja dan duduk manis di sini. _Bye_ ~"

Wonwoo melambaikan tangan dengan malas. Ia mengetukkan jemarinya pada meja secara bertempo. Ah, ia sungguh bosan sekali. Menunggu itu rasanya tidak enak sekali. Padahal kepergian keempat sahabatnya itu belum mencapai satu menit.

 _Drrrt... drrrt..._

"Ah? Siapa yang mengirimiku pesan?" gumam Wonwoo bertanya-tanya. Ia membuka notifikasi pesan _Line_ yang muncul di layarnya.

 _ **Dr. Choi : Wonwoo-ya**_

 _ **Dr. Choi : Maaf aku baru memberitahukanmu hal ini**_

 _ **Dr. Choi : Tapi dari hasil pemeriksaan terakhirmu kemarin, penyakitmu menyebar semakin parah**_

Kedua mata Wonwoo berkedip cepat. Ada satu pesan lagi di bawahnya, namun tiba-tiba dalam pandangannya dunia seakan tengah berputar saat ini. Rasa pusing yang terasa amat-sangat menyakitkan melandanya. Ia meletakkan _handphone_ -nya di atas meja lalu melipat kedua tangan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Ugh... apakah penyakitku kambuh lagi? Ya Tuhan, setidaknya tolong jangan cabut nyawaku dulu sebelum mereka datang...," racau Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_?"

Tubuh Wonwoo menegang seketika. Ia merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di helai rambutnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Mingyu- _ya_...," panggil Wonwoo tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya itu menyahut, "Hm? Ada apa?" Mingyu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Wonwoo dengan tangan yang kali ini mengelus jemari Wonwoo secara perlahan, seakan-akan jemari itu adalah benda yang sangat rapuh.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?" ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

Mingyu menghentikan usapannya pada jemari Wonwoo kemudian terdiam membeku. Mendadak situasinya menjadi canggung.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil—walaupun suaranya terdengar sedikit tidak jelas. "Maaf, maaf. Sudah lama aku tidak membahas hal ini," katanya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

"Maaf untuk apa, hm?"

"M-maaf...," Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. "Aku memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak. Dan dengan seenaknya aku mengucapkan janji palsu padamu," lirihnya penuh penyesalan.

Wonwoo tersenyum sendu meskipun Mingyu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat ini. Ah, mungkin Mingyu akan memekik ngeri karena darah yang mulai mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku benar-benar perusak hubungan orang, ya?"

"Tidak!" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi! Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, _hyung_!" pekiknya jujur.

"Ahahah...," Tawa Wonwoo terdengar lemah sekali. "... terima kasih, Mingyu- _ya_."

Mingyu meremat tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut. "Jadi... _hyung_ mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" pintanya tegas.

Namun jawaban Wonwoo membuat hati Mingyu remuk seketika.

"Tidak, Mingyu. Maaf."

"Kenapa?" lirih Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Ah, ya. Apakah kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Mingyu mau tak mau mengikutinya.

"Hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" Mingyu mengecup jemari Wonwoo dengan lembut. " _Happy birthday_ , Wonwoo- _hyung_."

Diam-diam Wonwoo tersenyum lemah setelah mendengarnya. "Jangan ' _happy birthday_ ', Gyu. _Say_ ' _happy goodbye_ ' _to me_ ," perintahnya dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Mingyu tersentak kecil. " _H_ - _hyung_... apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, anak kecil."

"Dasar," Mingyu mencibir dalam diam. "Baiklah—

— _ **Happy Goodbye, Wonwoo-hyung."**_

Hening sebentar.

"Ah... _g_ _omawo_ , Kim Mingyu. _Saranghae_."

Mingyu merasakan perasaan aneh kala mendengar suara Wonwoo yang semakin tidak terdengar. "Ya, _nado_."

"... Mingyu- _ya_ , aku mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur, _ne_?" pinta Wonwoo lemah.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Selamat tidur."

Wonwoo meneteskan air mata bahagia. "Ya... selamat tinggal, Kim Mingyu." Lalu kedua matanya terpejam.

Mingyu menopang dagunya, melihat Wonwoo yang tengah tertidur. Sungguh disayangkan, sedari tadi Wonwoo tidak menunjukkan wajahnya. Tapi tak apalah. Mendengar suaranya sudah membuat Mingyu merasa sangat bahagia.

Namun ternyata diam-diam Mingyu telah mengetahuinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Wonwoo- _hyung_...," balasnya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indah Mingyu. "... _saranghae_."

 _ **No more pain, Goodbye~ Goodbye~**_

Nada dering _handphone_ Mingyu berdering nyaring di tengah kesunyian. Senyuman sendu ia sematkan saat melihat nama seseorang yang terpampang di layar _handphone_.

PIP!

" _Yeoboseyo_? Paman Choi?" sapa Mingyu dengan suara serak.

 _"Mingyu-ya... bagaimana... Wonwoo?"_ Suara Paman Choi di seberang sana terdengar sedih sekali.

Mingyu melirik sekilas Wonwoo yang masih menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangannya. "Dia sudah 'tidur dengan nyenyak', paman. Aku... sudah menyampaikan perasaanku barusan," bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara.

Jeda sejenak.

 _"Aku... turut berduka cita. Maafkan paman yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan Wonwoo, Mingyu-ya."_

"Tidak apa-apa, paman. Ini sudah kehendak Tuhan, bukan?"

 _"... kau benar. Aku tutup dulu, ada pasien yang baru saja datang. Sampai nanti."_

PIP!

Setelah sambungan terputus, air mata Mingyu mengalir kembali. "Aku tidak boleh menangis," Mingyu segera mengusap pipinya yang terdapat lelehan air mata. "Nanti Wonwoo- _hyung_ akan menangis juga setelah melihatku dari sana." Ia kembali mengusap jemari pucat Wonwoo yang terasa dingin dan kaku.

"Ah... kuharap ini hanyalah mimpi, Ya Tuhan," Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh air matanya yang hendak mengalir deras kembali.

"Semoga saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

"... —Gyu... MINGYU!"

"ASTAGA!" Mingyu menjerit seraya terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari pelipisnya secara perlahan. Kedua matanya membola terkejut kala melihat sosok yang berada di sampingnya.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_...," lirihnya tidak percaya," ... kau masih hidup?"

Ctak!

Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu keras dengan tangan kanannya—karena tangan kirinya sedang diinfus. Alisnya berkedut kesal. "YA! Bisa-bisanya kau memimpikan aku mati, _eoh_? Dasar bocah. Dan kenapa kau tidur di sebelahku? Ranjang ini sempit, bodoh!" cerocosnya kesal.

Mulut Mingyu terbuka kecil. _Oh_ , _My_. Jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi belaka?

"Kalau kau mengira ini hanyalah mimpi belaka, buka saja _handphone_ -mu yang sedari tadi berdering nyaring sekali," tukas Wonwoo seakan dapat membaca isi pikiran Mingyu saat ini.

Mingyu segera meraih _handphone_ -nya yang berada di atas meja nakas, tenggelam di antara obat-obatan milik Wonwoo. Terdapat lima puluh pesan dan lima panggilan tak terjawab.

Kira-kira isinya begini;

 _ **'** **YA! KIM MINGYU! KAU ADA DI MANA?! JAM TUJUH NANTI KITA ADA ACARA! GOODBYE STAGE, INGAAT!'—Seungcheol**_

Mingyu meringis kecil. Ia melirik Wonwoo yang telah merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Err... _hyung_?" Wonwoo menyahut tenang sebagai jawaban. "Aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku ke sini lagi, kok," ujar Mingyu.

"Hm, ya, ya. Pergi sana," Wonwoo membuat _gesture_ mengusir, "dan lebih baik jangan kembali lagi."

Bibir Mingyu mengerucut. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti lelah." Kali ini Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu dengan semburat merah muda manis di kedua pipinya.

Mingyu menahan senyuman geli yang hendak ia sematkan begitu saja. "Ugh, perhatian sekali," Ia mencium bibir Wonwoo sekilas kemudian beranjak dan berlari keluar dengan raut wajah yang sumringah. "Sampai jumpa, Wonu- _hyung_ ~" Tangannya melambai kecil ke Wonwoo yang masih terdiam membeku.

"Y-ya! D-dasar kau bocah! Aku membencimu, Kim Mingyu!" jerit Wonwoo setelah ia sadar.

"Ya, ya. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mingyu segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo dan tersenyum lebar sekali.

 _'Ya Tuhan, beruntung itu hanya mimpi belaka...'_

Ya, beruntung itu hanya mimpi belaka.

Tapi, Kim Mingyu. Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang, **'mimpi yang akan menjadi nyata'**?

.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter," Wonwoo menepuk kedua pipinya yang barusan menjadi warna merah muda. "Berapa sisa waktuku?" tanyanya dengan nada lirih.

Dokter Park menatapnya sendu. "Tiga hari," jawabnya, "jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selama seminggu ke depan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lemah.

"Biarkan berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi dan tampil di televisi, menjadi member Seventeen untuk terakhir kalinya. Apakah... itu tidak apa?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sekedar cuap-cuap dari buah jerukmanis;**

... OPO IKI, YA ALLAH?

DUH, DUH. BARU NULIS DI FANDOM INI UDAH BELAGU BIKIN DEATH CARA. MAAFKAN T_T

Yah... hai semua /lambai malu-malu/. Aku baru jadi fans Svt baru-baru ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya.

Err... apalagi ya? Ah...

... sepertinya sudah '-'

Aku gak pinter bikin cuap-cuap, tapi kalau ngomong malah pinter. Alias cerewet /lah/. Intinya, ngomong pake ngetik itu not my style banget lah.

DAN PLIS, JUDUL GAK ADA ARTI YANG BERMAKNA SAMA SEKALI. YANG PINTER BAHASA INGGRIS, MAAFKAN AKU /sungkeman/. Ini cuma ngarang loh ya, wakakak.

Tak tunggu kritik sama sarannya di kotak ripiuw loh rek :v Mau curhat gak papa, kotak review terbuka lebar untuk kalian. Bebas aja kalau sama aku, oke? :D

Plus jangan manggil 'thor' atau 'kak'. Masih kecil—HEHE.

Udah ah, berminat memencet(?) tombol fav, foll, atau menorehkan cuap-cuap di review?

MAKASIH UDAH BACA YA~ AKU CINTA KALIAN MUMU~ SAMPAI JUMPA~

.

p,s; cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisahku sendiri


End file.
